Broken Legs
by xxChocolateCrunchxx
Summary: A short, fluffy Lancitty story about before they went out and stuff so yeah lol.


Disclaimer; I do NOT own X-Men: Evolutions.

R&R, please!

* * *

It had been a long night at Girard's. I got into a teeny fight with one of the customers, and now I was stuck washing dirty dishes for the rest of the night. That stupid kid was throwing mashed potatoes against the wall! I sighed and wished I could phase through this job like I phase through walls. Then that kid gave me another offense. Now the Barney song was stuck in my head! I started singing it softly while I washed the dishes, to pass the time. I didn't hear the door open as Monsieur Girard walked in silently and watched me work. "Mademoiselle Pryde!" He boomed from behind. I shrieked loudly and dropped the dish I was washing in the soapy water. "Sir! I mean... **Mon**sieur!" He hated it when people called him 'Sir'. This one time he didn't seem to notice. "Why did you not tell me you could zing?" He asked. I blushed. "Monsieur, like, why didn't you like, knock?" I asked hotly. He laughed. "Zis iz my restaurant!" He said. My blush grew redder. "You can be our entertainer we haf been looking for!" He announced. "Like, what?!" I asked. "Come. You shall sing and dance wif the only one who isn't doing anything. Lance!" He called. "Like, Monsieur! I can't dance with Lance! I kinda... sorta... you know, like, like him.." I wanted to phase through the floor and run back to Professor Xavier's school. He chuckled. "Oh! Zo you haf a little crush?" He asked. "Well, yeah... But I don't think he really likes me back.." Monsieur's chuckle turned into a deep laugh. "Non? He has been following little Mademoiselle around ever since..." Lance opened the door and stuck his head in. "Yes, Monsieur?" He asked. I hid my face in my hands. "You shall dance with Kitty tonight." Monsieur announced to him and left immediately, before Lance could argue. "What?" He asked. "Noo!" I groaned. "So what's happening?" Lance asked. I pushed past him and ran towards Monsieur. "Please, si- Monsieur, I don't want to be your new entertainer!" I pleaded. Monsieur turned to face me. "I shall triple your pay." He said. "But- triple?" I asked, recoiling from that surprise. "Yes, I am needing an entertainer greatly. No one will audition!" He said, throwing his arms in the air. I stopped for a moment, considering the offer. "But what if I don't take this job?" I asked suspiciously. "Zen you shall be fired." He said, turning back around and walking away. I walked slowly back to the kitchen, where Lance was still scratching his head. "So..?" He asked. "I'm his new 'entertainer' or I'm fired." I groaned. "Harsh." He said. "What does this have to do with me?" I rolled my eyes. "You have to be my dance partner." His brown eyes widened. "What?!" He ran out the door to talk to Monsieur. I crossed my arms and waited for the also-defeated Lance to return. He was so cute! The way his brown hair flopped in his face was so totally hot. The door opened and my head flew up. Lance's head was bowed and he was blushing as hard as I was.

Monsieur forced us to do _'These Boots Are Made For Walking'_ by _Jessica Simpson_. It was really awkward, dancing with Lance and him twirling me. I thought I was going to pass out right then. He was so gentle for such a muscular guy. I was surprised. In a really really good way. I sang the last chorus and Lance spun me up to him. Our foreheads were touching, both of us were blushing, and I was panting like a dog. I hoped my breath wasn't too bad. The curtain finally fell and Lance put me down gently. Monsieur came, clapping. "You could not tell it was not rehearsed!" He said. I didn't say a word. I was waay too embarrassed to speak. Lance shuffled his feet. "Sure, Monsieur." He said. "Whatever." He disappeared into the kitchen. I began to follow, but Monsieur stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm gonna go finish the dishes.." I began, but Monsieur stopped me. "Non, my entertainer does not do dishes!" He said. "But what about Lance?" I asked. He shrugged. "He can do what he wants to do." He said. The rest of the night was boring. I took a lot of people's orders. And that was pretty much it. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door at the end of my shift. Lance followed me. "Hey, Kitty!" He called. I turned. "What?" He ran to my side. "You did good tonight." He said. I blushed. "Like, so did you." I whispered. He grinned. I was totally glad it was dark. Maybe he didn't see my blush. Maybe. There was an awkward silence. Then Kurt ran to my side. "Kitty! Come on home." He said. Lance nodded. "I should get home, too. Bye." He turned. "Um.. Bye, Lance!" I called. His head turned and he was smiling as he waved to me over his shoulder. I would have swooned over him all night, but Kurt wouldn't let me. He forced me back to Xavier's school and pushed Rogue over so I could sit by him. I was on T.V! There I was, singing and dancing with Lance on the big screen. "Y'all got some moves!" Rogue laughed. Kurt was staring intently at the screen. I phased through the couch and ran to my room. Throwing myself on my bed dramatically, I laid and sighed to myself. Stupid video person. How embarrassing. I wondered if Lance was watching it. About ten minutes later, Rogue came in. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" She asked. "Like, can't everyone sing? It's just some people sing better than others." Rogue made a face. "You know what ah mean." She insisted. I turned my back to her. "Leave me alone, would you?"

Biology class the next day was filled with... well, me. Nearly everyone had seen me and Lance on T.V. I don't usually mind the attention, but this time it was rather embarrasing for us both. Then, to make things worse, the teacher paired Lance and me as partners for a project! Rogue didn't have a partner, so she had to work with us. It was bad enough that people were teasing us, but with Rogue? I was going to die right then, I decided. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna do this or not?" She asked. It was the third day since we had been working together. Lance and I had preformed together for four days now. It was getting a bit less awkward. Just a bit, though. I was humming _'Stop' _by the _Spice Girls._We were out in the park, and it was growing a rather dark. This report was going nowhere. Not like any of us really cared that much. Suddenly Lance got up and stretched, then began to walk casually away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Rogue asked. "To stretch my legs!" He replied with a huge grin. Rogue rolled her eyes. I smiled. He winked and disappeared. I didn't say a word, but Rogue shook her head.

I dozed off, and was having this really odd dream of Oompa-Loompa's trying to get me to make them spaghetti, when I heard a loud yell and the ground shook. I jumped up immediately. Rogue, who had been leaning over a book, followed my lead. "Come on!" I called, running headlong into the forest. Rogue stared after me. "You have got to be joking." I found Lance under a tree, leaning on it for its support, clutching his leg with a very pale but seemingly unperturbed face. "Lance! What's the matter?" She asked, concerned and immediately dropped to the ground. "I fell out of the tree," He said, stating the obvious. I chuckled. "Really? You know you could have like, killed yourself." She asked him. "I had become aware of the fact once I fell." He grinned sheepishly. I really laughed that time. "You're insane." I said, and impulsively kissed him. Then I released him with my eyes wide with realization. "Um.. sorry." His grin grew bigger, though his eyes were still stained with pain from the broken bone. "Is that all I have to do to make you kiss me? I should break my bones more often!" He jested. My face was red with embarrassment. "Are you comfortable enough?" I changed the subject. Lance noticed and grinned wider. "Tree bark isn't really that comfortable." He admitted. "What do you want, Lance?" As soon as I said that, I regretted it. There was a mischievous glint to his dark brown eyes.

When Rogue finally made it to us, Lance's head was sitting in my lap and I was looking really embarrased. "What's going on here?" Rogue asked curiously. "Lance broke his leg." I didn't explain fuller. Rogue cocked an eyebrow. "And why may ah ask why his head is sittin' in your lap?" She asked again. "Because the tree was too uncomfortable." I replied shortly. Lance looked up at me, grinned, and winked. Rogue rolled her eyes and jutted out a hip. I could feel another warm blush creeping onto my cheeks...

THE END!


End file.
